Jewel
Jewel (ジュエール) is a quarter finalist in the 25th World Tournament. Jewel is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle and in the new Dragon Ball Z video game for future references. Background Story Jewel has it's own story just like any other character in the game which takes place in the World Martial Arts Tournament 24th. Jewel starts off very weak at first but after completing Buu Saga would get a lot stronger. Unfortunately, Jewel can't throw ki blast or fly except using a jet-pack to fly but after he's completely awaken he can have the ability to fly and throw ki blast and even moves sighs as Full Power Energy Blast Volley, Destructive Disk, Power Blitz, Consecutive Energy Wave, and etc. Can be used now after Jewel's has awaken his full potential with the wish of Shenron. Jewel has five Chapters included; 24th World Tournament, 25th World Tournament, Buu Saga, 28th World Tournament, and GT. Jewel also has a Bonus Chapter which contains 3 very difficult missions. Power Level Power Level; 160 Maximum Power Level; 660 Awaken Power Level; 800 Health; 5100 Character type Support-Type Stats Energy: 40 Speed: 40 Stamina: 30 Health: 10 Melee: 20 Ki Blast: 5 Defense: 15 Supers, Special and Ultimate Techniques Super (Up); Meteor Strike - A rush technique and one of the Meteor Attacks used by Jewel. Super (Down); Meteor Blow - Jewel gets on his back and kicks the opponent up into the air with both feet, creating a small shockwave. Jewel then teleports behind the flying opponent and kicks them away. Super (Right); Meteor Crash - A combination of punches and kicks lashed out on the opponent. Super (Left); Jewel Chop - A powerful Karate Chop. Special Move; Diamond Chop - Delivers a powerful karate chop with Meteor Crash combined. Ultimate Move; Jewel Meteor Combination - Jewel delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, stunning them as Jewel jumps hitting the enemy with a flashback kick then into the air where he land a knee attack into the enemies neck. Unlockable Supers; Power Blitz - He fires 2 strong energy blasts in the form of a pincer attack. This is the signature technique of his tutor Android 18, who more than likely taught it to him during training section. Consecutive Energy Blast - An Energy Barrage technique used by Jewel. Special; Full Power Energy Blast Volley - Jewel fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. Destructive Disk - A powerful razor-sharp disk of ki capable of slicing through nearly any opponent. This is the signature technique of his tutor Android 18, who more than likely taught it to him during training section. Ultimate; Double Power Energy Ball - An attack in which Jewel fires two twin energy balls. This is the signature technique of his tutor Android 17, who more than likely taught it to him during training section. Meteor Ball Combination - Jewel delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, stunning them as Jewel jumps into the air where he blasts the enemy with a Double Power Energy Ball. Evasive Techniques and Support Technique (Up); Afterimage Technique - This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. It can evade one attack only. Technique (Down); Super Back Jump - Jewel preforms a backwards somersault to avoid attacks or to put some distance between them and the opponent. Technique (Right); Power Boost - Jewel's attack increases by a short amount. Technique (Left); Kiss Shower - Release energy that heals HP in an area. It also can recover knock down effects. Special Technique; Flashback Kick - Jewel's counters the attack then hits the opponent with a jumping flashback kick. Unlockable Technique; Afterimage Strike - The ability to move so quickly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. It can evade several attacks for a short time. Special Technique; Rolling Bullet -This is the signature technique of his tutor Android 18, who more than likely taught it to him during training section.Category:Characters Category:Humans